Maulberry
Maulberry is an unicorn who is the element of Empathy. She lived in Ponyville all her life. History Berry was born in Ponyville to Garden and Pumpkin. She was raised alongside with her older sister, Lovely, and her little brother, Sprout. She met her friend, Starshine, at a party that Lightning threw. They, along with a few extra friends, created the Elements of Faith. Since then, she and her friends have had a lot of adventures. Character Personality Berry is the most happiest and bubbly out of her friends. She's always up for anything. She loves to attend the hottest parties in Ponyville. Berry is also fond of fashion. She tends to create her own clothes and is nearly as good as Rarity. Appearance Berry's coat is a light shade of raspberry. Her mane is purpureus. It is very wavy. Her tail is purpureus and wavy. Magic Berry is the wielder of the Element of Empathy. Berry is very strong and is even stronger when wearing her necklace. When at their full power, Berry and her friends can preform powerful spells like the Sunny Wake. When she isn't saving the world, Berry makes dresses at her house. Sun Power The Sun Tree is what grants the girls their Sun Powers. They could either be near the tree or have the jewelry in order to get their sun forms. The first time they used it was when they fought Dark Fang. Dark Fang was hard to fight until their Sun Powers activated. Together, they created a rainbow that flowed through their jewelry and they used to defeat their enemy. Berry's Sun Power form gives her a purple horn, purple gradients with purpureus circles on her legs. Her mane gains light purple streaks. Her eyes gain blue stars. Relationships Family Berry and her family talk a lot. They often visit each other. Sprout and Lovely are often used as models. Friends Starshine the bat pony Star and Berry hang out a lot. Berry uses Star as her model a lot. And Star bedazzles Berry's fashion shows. Mystic Flower Mystic also shares a love for fashion. Berry and Mystic tend to work on dresses together and really puts the show in fashion show. Blue Lightning the Pegasus Lightning helps Berry with the lightweight wing adornments. Lightning just flies around and tells Berry if it worked or not. Afterwards, they have pie at Sugar Cube Corners. Cherry Drop Cherry often takes Berry on adventures and the two get to know more about each other. Berry assists Cherry at Applejack's farm. Red Streak Like Lightning, Red also helps Berry with clothing for pegasi. The two did have some difficulties in the past. Red wanted to do things quickly and gets annoyed at Berry for being too slow. But they made up. Quotes "Maulberry is my name." -Maulberry "Thanks Star. I would've never pulled this off without you." -Maulberry, to Star Trivia * Maulberry's name is actually an accident. I never realized that I misspelled mulberry. * Maulberry is like Rarity and Pinkie combined * Maulberry is 19 years old